Área E
by El Gato de Schrdinger
Summary: En el Área E se esconden seres a los que ninguno de nosotros podemos encontrar lógica alguna. Pero existen. Son reales, y ahora, tienen la oportunidad de vivir felices, como siempre habían soñado. Lástima, que no estarán solos para conseguirlo... [AU]
1. Prólogo: Insanity

**En fin, soy lo peor XD Teniendo** _ **Papilio Efectum**_ **en marcha, me pongo a cavar mi propia tumba con otra obra OC'S (pienso que es un gran estímulo para hacer las historias (tanto para el lector como para el autor) y así el creador tiene la posibilidad de experimentarse en varios personajes). Pero, llevaba bastante tiempo con varias ideas en la cabeza y finalmente me he decantado por esta, a la que le veo bastante potencial teniendo en cuenta que estoy empezando por aquí a pesar de su argumento tan típico :)**

 **Espero que aun así disfrutéis como yo lo hago al escribir.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Insanity**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El televisor continuaba encendido a pesar de que aquellos que lo veían estaban completamente muertos, sepultados bajo la sangre y algunos trozos de la casa; casi derrumbándose sobre ellos._

 _En la pantalla, se enfocaba entre interferencias un panorama de la ciudad en llamas, arrasada por lo que ahora conocerían como un "monstruo" al que no encontraron demasiado lejos. De hecho, en cuanto su figura apareció entre el fuego—que pareció hacerse a un lado para dejarle paso—, el helicóptero no se estuvo de bajar unos metros más para grabarla, vestida con gotas de sangre y lágrimas secas en el rostro, desnuda. Llevaba el pelo mojado y el sudor por adorno._

 _-Dios mío-susurró la periodista, con micrófono en mano, impactada por aquel grotesco espectáculo en el que todavía lograban oírse los gritos del vecindario y ver a la gente corretear de un lado a otro en busca de salvación que no obtendrían._

 _De pronto, la muchacha—pues era una chica y no un monstruo—se giró hacia ellos junto a una mirada de ira que desestabilizó el vehículo, haciéndolo chocar tras suyo y cubriéndolo con el resto de fuego._

 _En ese instante, la casa se derrumbó del todo, apagando cualquier posibilidad de seguir mirando lo que ocurría realmente en la ciudad de Amoris._

* * *

 **-Nombre Completo-**

 **-Alias/Apodo-**

 _(Sea un apodo cariñoso por el que se le llama u otro)_

 **-Edad-**

 **-Cumpleaños-**

 **-Tipo de sangre-**

 **-Descripción Psicológica-**

 **-Descripción Física-**

 _(Tanto en la psicológica como en la física, intentad ser minuciosas; cualquier detalle es importante)_

 **-Chico-**

 _(Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin)_

 **-Antecedentes-**

 _(Aquí no solo debéis poner la biografía pasada de lo que es el personaje, sino también la razón por la cual fue enviada al área E)_

 **-Poder/Habilidad-**

 _(Podéis mirar aquí para escoger si queréis:_ wiki/Anexo:Poderes_ps%C3%ADquicos _)_


	2. Capítulo 1: Monsters

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

* * *

 **¡MENSAJE IMPORTANTE!:** Bien, debo decir que jamás en mi vida me ha costado tanto tomar una decisión (¿?); al menos, dentro de lo que cabe en este tipo de historias.

He recibido más mensajes de lo que me esperaba, al igual que fichas magníficas de cada uno de los lectores que se han molestado en atender a esta historia. **A todas y cada una de ellas** (pues creo que todas son chicas, si me equivoco re-informadme) **les dedico un enorme** **gracias** (que ya hice por privado) **totalmente sincero por sus esfuerzos.** …Y aquí viene la parte donde lloramos todos (¿?). He recibido muchas fichas, sí, y eso me alegra un montón, pero solo puedo poner a cuatro personajes dentro de lo que cabe en la historia principal. A sí que, sintiéndolo en el alma, he tenido que escoger a aquellos que más me han impresionado:

 **Grace Evans Rosseau** **, de Noah Blacky**

 **Calíope Lauridsen** **, de Rosa escarlata55**

 **Lillian Osborn Ford** **, de A Dreamless Singer**

 **Juliette Billancourt** **, de Chica en Llamas**

Pero, cuidado, que aquí no acaba este mensaje que espero que todo el mundo lea, pues **para mí es importante que sepáis que, aunque algunas que hayáis enviado fichas no hayáis salido escogidas para esto, ¡si que saldréis en la historia!** Me explico. Pienso que todos los personajes estaban bien a su manera, y que, como tal, deberían estar en la historia por el simple hecho del tiempo que os habéis tomado en responder a mis dilemas (¿?). Por ello, aunque estos personajes sean secundarios o entren en la categoría de otros personajes, quiero que sepáis que saldrán—de forma un poco más discreta y unos, quizá, más importante que otros—en Área E.

Con todo esto, **espero que disfrutéis de la historia** :)

 **Especial gracias a todas aquellas que participaron** (otra vez, porqué soy así): _Chica en Llamas_ _,_ _A Dreamless Singer_ _,_ _Peterschum_ _,_ _BoxOfGlitter_ _,_ _hikari thaisho_ _,_ _Rosa escarlata55_ _,_ _Noah Blacky_ _,_ _karychela_ _,_ _The-anonymous-bookworm_ _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Monsters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bienvenidos al Área E. Por favor, síganme y no se separen mientras caminamos-dijo Boris, con una enorme sonrisa y el sudor aglomerado en la frente, mientras se dejaba seguir por los multimillonarios serios y despectivos a los que la empresa quería mostrar las instalaciones subterráneas; para aglomerar el dinero necesario que les ayudaría a continuar con las investigaciones-. Deben haber hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí.

—Sí-respondió de inmediato uno de los más ancianos, ayudado por un bastón y su joven secretaria, a la que apartó de sujetarlo cuando parecía caerse con el acelerado paso del guía-, y espero que no haya sido una pérdida de mi tiempo, jovencito.

—No sé preocupe-Boris continuaba su camino con firmeza, enviándoles vistazos alegres. No podía dejarse intimidar por algo tan banal, y había aprendido a tomarse las cosas con gracia desde que era adolescente-. Le aseguro que después de ver esto, no querrá regresar a su mansión ni aunque le arrastremos hacia la salida.

El decrépito arrugó la frente ante las palabras del más joven, ofendido y escuchando las risas suaves de sus acompañantes, pero no volvió a abrir la boca salvo para gruñir entre dientes, caminando conjunto al resto del grupo, quiénes ya posaban la mirada sobre los trabajadores del Área E; a su alrededor y obrando a toda velocidad con ordenadores, papeles (supongo que informes) y otros utensilios que variaban desde el más simple lápiz hasta el más complicado teléfono.

—Como ven, siempre estamos algo ocupados-Boris hizo un ademan con la mano, en un intento de explicarse y ser amable-, pero hemos conseguido sacar un hueco, después de tantos años, solo para ustedes-de pronto les sonrió junto a unas mejillas sonrosadas, como si de un niño con un juguete nuevo se tratase-. ¿No se sienten afortunados?

Ninguno respondió nada, continuando, con rostros que expresaban el gran escepticismo que poseían respecto a los rumores acerca del Área E. No podían creerse tal patraña, y menos, proviniendo de un gobierno que—supuestamente—les tiene al tanto de los secretos más descabellados que uno pudiera imaginarse gracias a su amado dinero.

Boris los hizo detenerse frente a una especie de ascensor y, mientras este colocaba de forma discreta la clave necesaria para entrar, todos ellos se volvieron para sonreír con mezquindad: no era más que una oficina de investigación, normal y corriente.

* * *

Tras recorrer varios pasillos, Boris los había hecho sentarse en cuatro asientos especiales bajo la oscuridad—quedando en pie la secretaria—, y aburridos esperaban a que el supuesto espectáculo comenzase. Frente a ellos, un enorme cubículo de cristal completamente iluminado—en comparación a donde estaban ellos—en el que yacía una joven encadenada de manos (si se veía con atención, las cadenas eran fuertes, y surgían del suelo de la sala), vestida únicamente con su ropa interior.

A uno de los presentes se le escapó un silbido de alivio al verla.

—¡Ya pensaba que no íbamos a ver nada interesante!

—Por favor-Boris intentaba no remarcar su desprecio por aquellos hombres, preparando desde el monitor externo todo lo necesario para la demostración, rozando el micrófono que salió de pronto con sus labios-, no se fijen solo en eso-picó tres veces el instrumento, comprobando que funcionara-. ¿Crystal, me oyes?-la chica lo enfocó de inmediato, asintiendo hacia él a pesar de encontrarse distraída con la nada; mirando de un lado a otro junto a una alegre mueca que siempre portaba-. Magnífico-Boris regresó hacia los invitados, entusiasmado-. Ahora les pediría que presten toda la atención que puedan, señores. Lo que van a ver, simplemente les dejará sin palabras.

Algunos de ellos entrecruzaron las piernas y se posicionaron con mayor comodidad en el sillón, procurando mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de no esperar nada que no fuera un _striptease_ por parte de la chica. Boris, sabiendo de sus intenciones tan solo que verles a los ojos, no se estuvo de producir en su faz una expresión de sarcasmo, pulsando un botón que puso delante de la muchacha un pilar en blanco, donde un enorme cuadrado de acero residía; casi cubriéndola, para desgracia de los señores.

—Cryss-la llamó cariñosamente-. Hazlo. Como lo ensayamos.

Crystal Laret asintió nuevamente, concentrándose en el objeto, y en que no había nadie más allí. Suspirando, a modo de relajarse. Tenía que hacerlo, y tenía que hacerlo bien sí o sí; no había alternativa en el Área E, a la que llegó después de haber asesinado a toda su familia (que, en cierto modo, era algo que se habían merecido…).

Pero se pasó más de diez minutos sin moverse, completamente estática y sintiendo un sobresfuerzo dentro de la cabeza. Comenzaba a marearse ante las miradas de desaprobación de los varones, incluido Boris, que regresó a hablarle fríamente.

—Si no te sale, recuérdalos. Te acuerdas de lo que él te dijo, ¿verdad?

Crystal dejó escapar un jadeo sonoro, dejando su sonrisa permanente de lado y abriendo los ojos en una mayor magnitud.

— _Tú te suicidaste_ -el empleado repitió las palabras que su padre le había dicho a los trece años, después de haberle prohibido que jamás volviera a utilizar semejante atrocidad ante el mundo, y mucho menos ante él-. _Nadie sabrá lo que eres realmente, después de todo, tú misma acabaste con tu vida…_

Las miradas ancianas de los presentes se establecieron de golpe sobre el cuadrilátero, observándolo temblar ligeramente mientras Boris continuaba hablando; ahora parecían verdaderamente intrigados. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— _Nadie lo sabrá_ -continuó el guía, insistente en revivir la situación para conseguir no solo su objetivo-. _Nadie_.

El temblor del objeto se aceleró al punto de asustar a los multimillonarios, que se encogieron en su asiento mientras, impactados, veían con sus propios ojos como el cuadrado se alzaba entre balanceos que indicaban la poca experiencia de la chica en este ámbito de su poder.

—Muy bien, Cryss-la animó Boris-. Ahora…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues el mismo acero estalló frente al público en un parpadeo, dejándolos quietos, asombrados y con gritos ahogados en la garganta. No podían creérselo, ¡era todo verdad!

Su guía, les enseñó los dientes al girarse lentamente, contento de que todo hubiera salido a la perfección.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinan?

Pero ninguno habló, demasiado extasiados en mil preguntas que esperaban ser respuestas. Y encantados de haber venido a visitar la enigmática Área E, construida tras " _El Desastre de Amoris_ ", ocasionado en 1998; al que ahora le encontraron más sentido.

* * *

Como el procedimiento de cada día, a las doce menos cuarto, los ingresados en las instalaciones estaban en el comedor, donde Crystal Laret entró triunfante junto a otros dos guardias, que sustituyeron a los anteriores por el cambio de turno.

Vestida y con los brazaletes (en muñecas y cuello) que inhabilitaban su poder hasta nueva orden, la chica no tardó en hacerse un hueco entre Savina Coral y Gracielle Flauret, las dos únicas personas con las que parecía medio entenderse allí. A pesar de que ninguno de los presentes negaba que tuviera una personalidad optimista y que, por ello, atrayente, la verdad era que desde que habían llegado al Área E, la situación en sus vidas se había vuelto entre caótica y rutinaria, prefiriendo mantener sus emociones negativas en un calmado silencio.

Hablaban entre ellos, claro, pero quizá más por la formalidad que el intento de adquirir una unión—amistosa—en sí.

Todos allí eran bastante antisociales. Y no les faltaba ni razones ni motivos para no serlo.

—¿Y qué?-Gracielle empezó la conversación que solía darse todos los días (con el aire enérgico y fuerte de las tres), adquiriendo las miradas rehuidas de casi todos, al tiempo que devoraban la comida que se les había ofrecido hoy-¿Lo has conseguido?

—¡Qué dices!-intervino Savina, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera-¡Lo ha hecho genial! ¿Verdad?

—Sí, claro que sí-respondió al fin la aludida, sintiéndose feliz de tener a alguien con quien compartir la experiencia-¿Lo dudabais?

A lo lejos, en una de las mesas, Castiel no evitó refunfuñar, frustrado por la actitud—aparentemente—hipócrita del trío, llamando la atención de Lysandro, a su lado.

—Las muy tontas… ¡No puedo creer que estén tan tranquilas sabiendo lo que ocurrirá si esos viejos donan el dinero!

Lysandro emitió una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección.

—Solo estás enfadado por que la escogieron a ella antes que a ti para la presentación.

—¿¡Te crees que me importa tanto eso!?

—Baja la voz-pidió, regresando a su comida y reconociendo que no había sido una buena idea el hablar con alguien tan volátil como lo era Castiel, que siguió quejándose en silencio. Pero tenía que reconocer que, en cierto modo, le hacía reír, y eso siempre aligeraba su estancia allí-. Vas a llamar la atención de los guardias…

—En serio, ese tipo no va a cambiar nunca-dijo Lillian, en la cola que esperaba todavía un pedazo de carne, casi enervada por la situación y dejando el comentario en el aire, como en un susurro que solo Nathaniel, sentado y cerca de su trasero—para su vergüenza—, logró escuchar, sacándole un pensamiento de aprobación hacia la frase. Él tampoco soportaba la actitud de Castiel, ya que no era la mejor para mantenerse a salvo dentro del Área E; o al menos, discreto y sin problemas.

Tras Lillian, se recorrían caras conocidas para el resto: Blair Lewis Kedward, de aspecto desaliñado y ojeras, sonriendo al mundo que la ignoraba para soltar una de sus frases sarcástica en favor al comentario bajo de la primera, que también había oído.

—Para que callar, si nació gritando.

—¡Eh!-Castiel lo escuchó, y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la chica no lo dijo precisamente entre murmullos; el muchacho se alzó de su sitio, recibiendo los " _por favor, siéntate_ " de Lysandro-¿¡Tienes algún problema!?

Pero antes de que empezara una discusión más seria (con Castiel todo podía ser, y más desde que lo habían encerrado en aquel lugar tétrico, sacado directamente de una obra de ciencia ficción), uno de los vigilantes llamó la atención del chico, haciéndolo sentarse de inmediato sin tener que usar la fuerza (por suerte), aun sacando una risilla ganadora de Blair, que continuó el camino de la cola seguida de Kentin, que la advirtió que no debía molestar a los demás tan a menudo—concretamente a Castiel pues siempre le había impuesto bastante aunque jamás lo admitiese—si quería intentar vivir tranquilamente.

A lo que Blair respondió, siempre con ese sarcasmo tan característico:

—¿Vivir tranquilamente?-rió, de nuevo hablando en alto-¿Es que acaso esto es una _vida_ para ti? Ni siquiera-alzó tristemente sus muñecas aprisionadas por aquel instrumento-… Podemos usarlos… ¡Somos como cobayas para ellos!

El silencio recayó entonces sobre la sala y sobre Kentin que, identificados y sin poder negar aquellas palabras, oían las palabras enfurecidas del guardia, esta vez hacia Blair, a la que advirtieron de echar del comedor si no permanecía en silencio.

Blair se disculpó calmadamente y prometiendo no volver a hacerlo. Pero Blair era Blair y todos sabían, aunque ahora no dijeran nada, que pronto sacaría una de sus puyas.

El mundo tembló en cuanto se la escuchó reír hacia la figura balanceante de Memory, que yacía al final de la puerta de salida, con un cubo de Rubik que intentaba montar en las manos; de pie y andando.

—¡Por lo menos ella tiene derecho a pasearse por ahí!

—¡Blair!-advirtió Kentin por enésima vez, sujetándole el hombro mientras veía a los militares ponerse furiosos y acercárseles-Por favor, ¡cierra el pico!

Pero en cuanto estos pasaron por su lado no hicieron más que verlos de reojo, para sorpresa de ambos (y de todos), deteniéndose tras el inadvertido Armin—en una de las mesas—, que de inmediato pareció guardar algo entre los pliegues de su ropa.

—Buenos días, caballeros-dijo, en tono burlón a pesar de encontrarse muy nervioso-. ¿Desean algo de este humilde paciente?

Uno de ellos le sonrió, con sorna y ofreciéndole su mano abierto, indicándole que le entregara lo que fuera que escondiera. Al fin y al cabo, ningún paciente podía traer elementos del exterior y eran requisados nada más acceder a las instalaciones. Pero Armin pareció entenderlo al revés (o más bien se lo hizo) pues, con una sonrisa similar, le entregó su propia mano sudorosa—del terror—, irritando al varón que tenía en frente.

—Dame eso chaval si no quieres tener problemas.

—No sé de que me habla.

—Oh, sí que lo sabes, y también sabes perfectamente que no puedes traer ningún objeto externo. De hecho, me sorprende que lo hayas colado con tanta facilidad…

—Bueno-Armin estaba halagado y cometió el error que esperaba no cometer-, es que los genios estamos…-se interrumpió veloz, observando la forma alegre que tomaban ambos rostros de los guardias.

—¿Con qué no tenías nada, eh?-atentos vieron como el muchacho se sostenía su estómago firmemente, queriendo proteger el objeto de ellos-¡Dámelo, ya!

—No, sin la presencia de mi abogado-bromeó él, sin saber que realmente iban a reducirle violentamente contra la comida y el mueble, asegurándose de pasear sus manos por dentro el traje del chico; ahora incómodo y rezando porque no lo encontraran. Pero no lo había escondido muy bien y acabó cayendo al suelo, ante la vista avispada de sus acosadores-. Maldita sea.

Aura Mary Darley yacía frente a él, intentando ignorar el espectáculo, como hacían todos cuando alguno de ellos caía en problemas. Porqué sin sus poderes, ¿qué iban a hacer ellos? Amenazados y reprimidos a más no poder hasta el punto de no considerarse los humanos que en eran realidad. Para ellos, ellos mismos no eran más que monstruos.

De pronto, un sonido zigzagueante invadió sus oídos, haciéndola voltearse ligeramente hacia las cañerías que se encontraban a pocos centímetros de su ser alto y de pelo verde pastel. Y aunque al principio creyó—pues nadie más parecía haberlo oído—que no era más que su imaginación y por ello regresó a devorar el puré de patatas que le habían servido, finalmente no pudo negar la evidencia de que, efectivamente, había algo que se movía en los conductos.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor esperando a que alguien más lo hubiese notado, pero solamente pudo ver con desánimo que Memory era esa persona. Y siendo sinceros, todo el mundo odiaba a Memory, incluida ella; no iba a decirle nada. Por lo que, a regañadientes e ignorada por el resto, se acercó lentamente hacia las cañerías; casi gateando e invadida por una curiosidad que no tenía desde niña. En realidad, la gente solía reconocerla por la poca falta de emociones que mostraba; hasta ella se sorprendía de lo que estaba haciendo.

A su espalda, lograba escuchar las negativas de Armin y la lucha de los vigilantes contra este para conseguir lo que fuera que escondiera (ahora no estaba centrada eso y, ciertamente, poco le importaba; al igual que el resto, solo se preocupaba de su bienestar), al tiempo que ella permanecía agachada frente a aquellas tuberías que empezaron a vibrar entre interferencias. ¿Qué era eso?

—¡Eh, tú!-uno de los guardias se dio cuenta de lo que hacía-¿¡Qué haces!?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, una cantidad anormal de pequeños insectos (o al menos, eso es lo que parecía), surgieron desde el interior de la viga—rompiéndola—y apresaron el rostro de Aura, que emitió un profundo chillido de horror mientras el resto de ellos se esparcía por la sala; apegándose a cuantos más mejor y devorándoles la carne entre mordisco y mordisco.

Aprovechando la situación, Armin se deshizo del agarre de los guardias, sostuvo el pequeño teléfono que habían intentado requisarle y corrió hacia la entrada al lugar, haciéndose paso entre la gente asustada, que se removía en sus asientos (y en el sitio en sí).

—¿¡Pero que narices…!?-emitió Castiel, alzándose de su sitio junto a Lysandro, al que rápidamente enfocó cuando uno de aquellos seres se enganchó en su mejilla, desquitándoselo como si fuera una garrapata ante la mirada anonadada del otro-¡Hay que salir de aquí!-aclaró, para de inmediato entremezclarse entre la gente histérica, que empujaba a Armin—el primero de una larga multitud—hacia la puerta; ¡querían salir de allí ya!

—¡Vamos, a qué esperas, ábrela!-gimió uno de ellos junto al resto de gritos desesperados a los que se unían sus vigilantes, a quienes los insectos habían capturada y estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor junto a un resto de paciente, que intentaban apártaselos del cuerpo.

Entre la excitación, varios miembros empujaron sin querer a Juliette Billancourt, tirándola al suelo para ser pateada por algunos otros, que le hicieron sangrar la nariz. Gracias a dios que Grace Evans Rosseau la ayudó a ponerse en pie de nuevo antes de ser aplastada por otros tantos que venían tras ellas y las hicieron separarse entre golpes.

Memory era la única que se había quedado quieta en su sitio, recibiendo el dolor de los pocos insectos que se le habían unido sin pestañear, casi dispuesta a suicidarse.

—¡Ábrela, por favor!-comentaba la gente alrededor de Armin, que parecía dudosos de que hacer frente al código que debía usar-¡Ábrela, ábrela! ¡No quiero morir!

En ese instante, como si esas palabras le hubieran incentivado a hacerlo, picó el código correcto y la puerta se abrió, llenando de esperanza a los supervivientes que, por culpa de los insectos, cada vez eran menos… Pero Armin se alejó de inmediato, sorprendiendo al resto que atravesó rápidamente la entrada, encontrándose de bruces con el horror que no esperaban: delante de ellos había una especie de reptil con plumas, a dos patas y altura media, que rugía acompañando de varios de sus hermanos.

—¡Vamos-gritó Armin hacia Memory, sin que esta le prestase atención (creía que no era para ella), seguido por las miradas de varios integrantes en los que se incluía a Castiel, que lo había seguido por su extraño comportamiento; tras él, Lysandro-, corre!

Sin pensárselo, el muchacho de ojos claros cogió de los hombros a Memory, arrastrándola junto a él hacia la salida en la que nuevamente dio la clave precisa, haciéndolos salir de aquel sitio que comenzaba a parecerse al infierno.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, intentó cerrar la puerta entre insultos bajos y la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

—¡Espera!-gritó Castiel, haciéndolo alarmarse y ver que la sala empezaba a llenarse de sangre y muertos tras la espalda del pelirrojo, por la que continuaban diversos pacientes, siguiéndolo para salvarse.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda-maldijo el chico, para finalmente saltar de alegría cuando los números que dio fueron los correctos y la salida comenzó a cerrarse frente a los supervivientes, que aceleraron el paso como su última esperanza de vivir. Ellos querían vivir, aunque a veces dijeran lo contrario.

El primer en llegar fue Castiel, que con todas sus fuerzas detuvo la puerta con piernas y brazos para dejar espacio a sus compañeros.

—¡Vamos, pasad, corred!-indicó, sintiendo la presión en cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras los demás obedecían, más veloces que de costumbre-¡Vamos…!

Aún llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y tuvo que soltar ambas partes del portal, viendo como la faz de Juliette adquiría temor, a pocos centímetros de la salvación. Pero Castiel, medio sentado en el suelo, la alcanzó por la camisa de frente y la estiró rápidamente hacia él, provocando que cayera encima suyo con varios insectos que apartó de un manotazo (más que nada, para que no se apegaran a él).

Callados, los supervivientes no pudieron evitar escuchar los gemidos de angustia y dolor que procedían tras la puerta. De cien personas que habían sido, solo quedaban diez.


	3. Capítulo 2: The Plan of Caliope

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **The Plan of Caliope**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie impidió que Castiel estrellara su puño contra la mejilla de Armin, haciéndolo caer al suelo entre las miradas de desprecio del resto, y la confusa de Memory, encogida en un rincón.

—Eres un cabrón-aclaró el muchacho pelirrojo, sin ningún pudor, mientras se colocaba sobre el chico y le pegaba nuevamente, provocando que el trozo de carne golpeado adquiriera de inmediato un color rosado; impropio del sonrojo-. ¡Pensabas salvarte tú con esa desgraciada y dejarnos morir a nosotros!

Ante aquellas palabras, Armin no hizo más que sonreír de forma sarcástica, evitando la mirada con furia de Castiel sobre él a medida que murmuraba palabras inteligibles, de manera que nadie pudiese entenderle y poniendo más nervioso a su agresor.

—¡Habla claro!-Castiel regresó a atizarle, pero el sonoro _"¡Para!"_ de Calíope Lauridsen—a la que todos habían ignorado hasta el momento—le hizo detenerse veloz, causando que las miradas ahora se centraran en la figura femenina; incluido Castiel, todavía irritado y razón por la que la chica se estremeció un instante sobre su sitio. Por eso (dada la intimidación natural del muchacho en el mundo en el que vivían), y porqué llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultado su atracción amorosa hacia él.

—No es momento para esto-dijo de la forma más tranquila posible, sintiendo el pecho estremecérsele con cada pestañeo del chico-. Sé que estás enfadado, todos los estamos-dirigió un vistazo de desaprobación hacia Armin sin que este se inmutara, deseando que el otro se alzara de él para continuar lo que había venido hacer aquí desde un principio, sabiendo de buenas que se estaba retrasando en su misión y que, si eso llegaba a ocurrir más de lo previsto, tanto él como su familia estarían perdidos-. Lo que has hecho es tremendamente egoísta y repugnante, por no decir de lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida, pero no tenemos idea de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro—la chica apenas señaló la puerta que yacía tras su espalda, causando escalofríos en los que se atrevieron a mirarla nuevamente—. Estamos asustados, y lo más importante ahora-pausó un segundo, procurando sonar lo fuerte que realmente era y que su clan le había enseñado desde que nació; tenía que hacer llegar su lógica moral a los corazones del resto-es tener la cabeza fría y buscar una salida.

—¿Una salida?-Juliette, recogida de nuevo entre los brazos de Grace, la miró con faz sorprendida, al igual que la mayoría de pacientes a su alrededor.

—¿No lo entendéis aún?-Calíope les ofreció su rostro más serio pero, que al tiempo, mostraba la brillante y luminosa felicidad que ninguno había sentido desde su encierro, produciéndose de pronto, una mueca extraña en su faz (quizá intentando desquitarla por no ser el momento adecuado)-Esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser libres. ¡De escapar!

Algunos de ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Debido a lo sucedido, ni siquiera habían prestado atención a ese detalle, y ahora que lo hacían—gracias a Calíope—, no podían evitar que los ojos se les llenasen de brillo esperanzador.

¡Podían ser libres al fin, después de tantos años!

De repente, el sonido de la cabeza de Armin chocando contra el suelo volvió a sobresaltarlos, observando (todos) a Castiel levantarse con media sonrisa en sus labios, enganchando su mirada grisácea contra la joven mestiza.

—Bueno, bueno, esto ya se pone más interesante-una de sus manos fue a parar a su cadera, acentuando su posición de rebelde-. Y, ¿Cuál es tú plan, niñita?

Calíope le devolvió la sonrisa con fiereza, posicionándose con los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas en un intento de seguir manteniendo la atención del mundo sobre ella.

—Escuchadme con atención-se giró hacia Memory, que no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de su sitio jamás, apegando la oreja al frío acero de las puertas cerradas-. Tú también-carraspeó un segundo, inacostumbrada a decir su nombre-…, Memory-la aludida la vio sin creérselo. ¿Le hablaba a ella?-. Necesitamos a todo el mundo, pues dudo mucho que por separado y sin nuestra "ayuda"—sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia aquellos brazaletes en sus muñecas, profundizando el gesto en el resto—, podamos hacer algo. ¡Cuanta más gente mejor!

Y eso iba directamente por Armin. Que sin que se dieran cuenta, se había alzado del lugar donde había sido reprendido, y estaba a punto de desaparecer al fondo del pasillo.

Este solo los maldijo por dentro, antes de acercase, resignando (por no encontrar una mejor forma de hacer las cosas, y por temor de fastidiarla otra vez; ya que no podía permitírselo) y con la misma duda que rondaba por la cabeza de todos: _¿cómo iban a salir de allí si esas criaturas no solo estaban por el comedor?_

Si agudizaban el oído, los sonidos de estas tras la entrada bloqueada podían llegar a invadirles por completo con el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería después. Querían ser libres, por supuesto, pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando lograran su objetivo? ¿Podrían vivir como _personas normales_?

Los que se planteaba estas cuestiones decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto. Podían escapar. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora aparte de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo.

Sí, no había más que eso en las mentes de algunos.

* * *

Boris era capaz de ver todo lo que sucedía como si estuviera allí mismo. Sentando, jadeante, y exasperado dentro de la sala de vigilancia, a la que se había colado tras el repentino caos para comprobar las posibles salidas del lugar que conocía. Además de refugiarse de la muerte (que lo había perseguido hasta allí).

A su alrededor, un hedor a muerto comenzaba a aglomerarse en su napia de forma desagradable; no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a oscuras, rodeado de cadáveres de militares, trabajadores e incluso amigos suyos a los que conocía de toda la vida. También, el propio monstruo que los había aniquilado junto a dos dedos suyos. Encastado, no muy lejos, en el interior de varios tubos del aire acondicionado, a los que había resbalado por la falta de cuencas y demasiados jugos gástricos que resbalaban por los poros semi-abiertos de su espalda curvada; después de que estos (los tubos) se hubiesen desenganchado por lo mismo.

Al recordarlo, tragó saliva; seguía teniendo miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, se alegraba de que la mirada de Armin estuviese puesta en la figura de Memory a cada segundo, rezando porqué a partir de ese punto él la protegiese tal y cómo lo había hecho hasta ahora. Aunque fuera con su vida.

Bueno, tenía que hacerlo, lo había jurado, pactado y prometido sin rechistar (para asombro de todos). Si no, no habría recompensa. Y esta—pues no tenía ni idea de que se trataba—tenía que ser muy importante, ya que por eso y por muchas razones se había dejado hacer sin protestar. Incluso cuando le implantaron aquella cámara microscópica en el ojo y gritó tanto; por dónde ahora Boris veía la situación peliaguda en la que estaban metidos: al parecer, buscaban desesperadamente una de las salas de vigilancia, donde estarían las llaves que dejarían salir sus magníficos e impresionantes poderes.

Cuidadosamente, colocó la mano infectada de sangre y dolor sobre la pantalla—que producía la única luz en el sitio—, acariciando la figura pálida y de ojos grandes de la niña número uno. Porqué sí, aunque hubiera pasado ya esa etapa infantil, Memory siempre sería la niña de sus ojos; _La niña de papá_ , pensó.

Fue a esbozar una sonrisa por las sensaciones cálidas que ella siempre le había hecho sentir en su mente, pero el mero hecho de escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse, le hizo cambiar de opinión; temblando.

* * *

Dos criaturas de aspecto viscoso y sin ojos, se estaban repartiendo el cadáver de uno de los de los militares que habían quedado esparcidos por diversas partes de la planta, siendo vigiladas de reojo por Nathaniel, quién daría la señal de salir corriendo—con sigilo—hacia el otro lado en cuanto estas se hubieran disipado; o, al menos, estuvieran distraídas (aunque esto era una idea pésima, en opinión de varios y suya, especialmente, siendo siempre alguien tan quisquilloso en lo que ha supervivencia o asuntos varios y peliagudos se refiere).

La verdad es que el espectáculo era digno de verse para los amantes del gore, pero no para él, a quién una gota de sudor recorría el pecho con el ferviente temor de que algo ocurriese y fuesen descubiertos. E, igualmente, por la simple idea de pensar que no estaban solo aquellos seres en el lugar. Sino también los guardias que normalmente solían apaciguarlos de la manera más ruda posible. O los arrastraban a la fuerza hacia aquellos experimentos, y que de seguro los regresarían a sus celdas para mantenerlos por la eternidad como los anormales que eran.

Se habían planteado—antes de partir—que esto pudiese ocurrir (que una vez corriesen hacia la esquina, surgiera de ella un monstruo (si es que podían llamarse así) que impidiese su escape, pero al final habían decidido arriesgarse. Y aunque Nathaniel había aceptado sin rechistar ser el vigía y exponerse a aquella solución (pues habían querido que Armin o Memory, los más odiados de allí, lo hiciesen), estaba empezando a dudar. Realmente no eran nada sin sus poderes sobrenaturales y quizá no tendría que haberse negado a que alguno de ellos dos lo hiciese… No. Negó completamente esa idea otra vez pues, a sabiendas de que ambos son una suicida y un egoísta, la señal sería un completo desastre y más de uno—incluyéndose—moriría. Y él quería volver a ver a su familia de nuevo. Aunque ellos hubieran sido los que le encerraron allí. Con el tiempo la gente cambia, ¿no?

De repente, unos disparos atacaron a las criaturas, alertándolas y milagrosamente alejándolas de allí sin un rasguño, dispuestas a atacar a sus agresores (Nathaniel suponía que eran más de uno, pero no podía estar del todo seguro…).

—¡Ahora!-chilló Nathaniel de inmediato, haciendo que el grupo se moviese raudal por las paredes hasta desaparecer por la esquina con suspiros en los labios.

Miraron de un lado a otro. Ningún monstruo a la vista y el vigía fue el primero en confirmarlo, provocando que Calíope resurgiera como la líder nata que era.

—Muy bien. Si seguimos así conseguiremos llegar hasta la sala de los guardias-aclaró, atendida por todos-. De seguro allí encontraremos algo que nos libre de _esto_ -señaló el brazalete de su cuello que todos llevaban, a quienes la mayoría se quedaron tocando o viendo en sus muñecas con ligera pena por segunda vez. Los habían reprimido a la fuerza tanto tiempo que temían no saber utilizar sus habilidades con precisión en el peor momento…

Pero el primer paso era librarse de las cadenas que los convertían en presas para volverse los cazadores. Y eso pensaban hacer, siguiendo así la fortaleza que inspiraba Calíope con un solo gesto.

—¡Quietos!-se escuchó desde su espalda de pronto, provocando que algunos alzaran las manos al observar el arma que empuñaba uno de sus continuos carceleros; un tanto joven y probablemente un novato de tres al cuarto al que más de uno habría ignorado, acostumbrados a los golpes y gritos de los más ancianos (dentro del trabajo, por supuesto)-¡No mováis ni un músculo, engendros u os vuelo la cabe-!

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera amenazarlos con más fuerza, una zarpa enganchó su cabeza y la separó de su cuerpo enclenque, que cayó al suelo junto a un chorreón de sangre que impactó en el suelo azulado de toda la instalación.

El grupo alzó su mirada hasta el techo de donde provenía la salvación, aterrándolos al descubrir que, efectivamente, se había cumplido la profecía que tanto temían: había un monstruo frente a ellos y no podían continuar el camino sin salir heridos o, peor: muertos.

—No puede ser-susurró Calíope, dando pasos ligeros hacia atrás ante los ojos atentos de la criatura, que repentinamente se abalanzó hacia ellos junto a un rugido feroz.

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, un tanto corto y bastante tarde, pero espero que eso no moleste al público e igualmente no pienso poner ninguna excusa. Simplemente he tenido un tiempo de descanso o de vaguería, como queráis llamarlo… Aún así lo siento de verdad, lo cierto es que me sabe bastante mal cuando pasan estas cosas, perdón. Pero bueno, lo más importante es que disfrutéis del capítulo y comentéis, pues me ánima a seguir escribiendo o, al menos, me indica que os gusta lo que hago.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, siento la tardanza y nos vemos :)**


End file.
